The Edison Group
Named after Thomas Edison, the group says they are working to help other supernaturals, but that is not the case because as soon as a subject begins to have their powers go out of control (without even teaching them how to use their powers) or question the Edison Group, they kill the subject. They currently have five known projects; the Genesis II Project, Project Phoenix, Thunderbird Project, Icarus Project and the Valhalla Project. Chloe found a document on Dr. Davidoff's computer filed as "Genesis II": "The blessing of supernatural powers is tempered two serious disadvantages: dangerous or unpleasant side effects and the consent to assimilate into human society. This study attempts to reduce or eliminate these disadvantages through genetic modification. The DNA of the five subjects from the five of the major races was modified in vitro. This modification was primarily designed to reduce the side effects of supernatural powers. It was expected that reducing these effects would aid assimilation, but this was further tested by raising twenty of the children in ignorance of their heritage. The remaining five served as a control group and were raised as supernaturals. During the intervening years, the study experienced some subject attrition (Appendix A) thought contact has been reestablished with most. As the remaining subjects proceed through puberty side effects have been drastically reduced in nine ( Appendix B). However, in those subjects who did not improve, the genetic modification itself has had serious and unexpected side effects (Appendix C). One problem noted in the nine successful subjects was a general reduction in powers, which may be an unavoidable consequence of reducing negative side effects. It appears, however, that with the the unsuccessful subjects, the reverse occurred. Their powers were heightened, as were the negative side effects, particularly sudden onset of these powers and, more seriously, their uncontrollable nature, apparently emotion based The powers of the supernaturals increased through puberty, meaning the powers of these failed subjects will continue to grow. It can reasonably hypothesized that their powers will become more volatile and uncontrollable, threatening the lives of the subjects, the lives of of innocents around them; and perhaps, most important, posing an exposure risk to the the entire supernatural world. We undertook this experiment in hopes of bettering the lives of all supernaturals. We cannot, though our actions, endanger that same world. As responsible scientists, we must accept responsibility for our failures and deal with them decisively to minimize the damage. While the decision was not unanimous, it was agreed that if the predetermined rehabilitation process fails, the subject must, with deep regret, be terminated quickly and humanely."''EdisonEdison Employees * Dr. Marcel Davidoff (''deceased) * Diane Enright (deceased) * Mrs. Talbot * Mrs. Wang * Miss Van Dop * Dr. Gill Former Employees * Christopher "Kit" Bae * Jacinda * Dr. Lauren Fellows * Dr. Todd Banks (deceased) Subjects Genesis II Project: * Chloe Saunders * Derek Souza * Simon Bae * Rachelle "Rae" Rodgers * Victoria "Tori" Enright * Peter Ricci * Mila Andrews * Amber Long (deceased) * Brady Hirsch (deceased) * Elizabeth "Liz" Delaney (deceased) * Katiana "Kat" Phoenix Project: * Annie Martinez * Maya Delaney * Daniel Bianchi * Serena (deceased) * Rafael Martinez * Nicole Tillson * Sam Russo * Hayley Morris * Corey Carling Edison